The present invention relates to substituted imidazoline derivatives, processes for their preparation, medicaments containing these compounds, and the use of substituted imidazoline derivatives for the preparation of medicaments.
The treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain states is extremely important in medicine. There is therefore a widespread need for highly effective pain treatments. The urgent need for a patient-friendly and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain states, which from the patient's point of view is hereinafter understood to mean the successful and satisfactory handling and treatment of pain, is well documented in the large number of scientific papers and articles that have appeared in recent years in the field of applied analgesics and in basic research on nociception.
Conventional opioids such as morphine are highly effective in the treatment of severe to extremely severe pain. Their use is however limited by their known side effects, for example respiratory depression, nausea, vomiting, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance. Also, they are less effective in neuropathic or incidental pain, including in particular tumour patients.
In Org. Lett. 2003, 5, 3759-3762 substituted imidazolines with a carboxylic acid/carboxylic acid ester group are likewise disclosed, which however are not coupled to an aminomethyl-substituted cyclohexane ring.